Erin
Paul (Brother) Kemper (Boyfriend) Unborn baby (possibly) |year of birth = Unknown |year of death = |first appearance = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003 remake) |portrayed by = Jessica Biel |status = Alive (As of the end of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 remake)}} Erin is a fictional character, a teenage girl, the main protagonist and sole survivor from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake. She is played by Jessica Biel. She, along with her boyfriend Kemper, her friends Andy, Pepper and Morgan were on there way to Dallas, Texas for a Lynyrd Skynyrd concert. She and her boyfriend Kemper were originally from Arizona. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Erin grew up around the early 1950s. As a youth, she often found herself in trouble with the law, and spent some time in juvenile hall. According to her, Erin's ability to pick locks and hotwire cars developed during this era. Around the year 1970, she began dating a man named Kemper. Although Erin certainly did not take issue with skirting the letter of the law, she began to outgrow Kemper's appreciation for smoking marijuana. In August of 1973, Erin, Kemper and their friends, Andy and Morgan went on vacation in Mexico. What Erin didn't know was that the group were actually driving there in order to purchase two pounds of pot, presumably for resale in the United States. Returning from Mexico, they were driving through West Texas on their way to a Lynyrd Skynyrd concert (along the way they picked up a hitchhiker named Pepper). At this time, Erin discovered that they had purchased the marijuana and was quite angry with Kemper even though he insisted that he only did it so they could start a life together. On August 18th, they were driving down Route 17 when they picked up a young teenage girl hitchhiking down the road. The girl appeared to be in a severe state of dehydration and her emotional state was bordering on hysteria. She spoke incoherently about the "bad" people she had just escaped from. When the girl thought that they were taking her back to the people who had supposedly tortured her, she lost her mind, produced a .357 Magnum (which she had miraculously concealed within her vagina) and shot herself in the head. Everyone in the vehicle were horrified to witness such a violent act. They tried to find a proper means of reporting the suicide and/or taking her to a hospital, but all of these efforts proved fruitless as there was no hospital within the vicinity, and their attempts to contact the Travis County sheriff proved daunting. Some of the group even proffered forth the idea of leaving her body behind, but Erin was adamantly opposed to this. Their journey ultimately brought them to the Hewitt residence. Erin spoke with crippled Monty Hewitt and asked him if she could use his telephone to contact the sheriff. She then had to suffer through an awkward moment with Monty as she helped him off the floor of the bathroom and back into his wheelchair (at which point, the horny old man copped a feel of Erin's buttocks). An experience that had begun as a gruesome comedy of errors quickly evolved into a tableau of true horror. The residence had also happened to be the home of psychotic Charlie Hewitt, who had been masquerading as the town's sheriff for the past four years. Additionally, Charlie's nephew, Thomas Hewitt was a deformed rampaging murderer who skinned his victims and wore their faces as masks. While Erin was dealing with Monty, Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt, attacked and killed Kemper. Erin regrouped with the others and tried to find Kemper, but to no avail. Eventually, Leatherface came chasing after them, brandishing a large chainsaw and was wearing Kemper’s face as a new mask. Almost immediately, he used the chainsaw to brutally murder Pepper right before her eyes, forcing Erin to run screaming into the woods. Eventually, she came upon a trailer home occupied by a scrawny woman named Henrietta and an obese tea-drinking lady. She also noted a baby in Henrietta's possession. She warned them about the chainsaw-wielding maniac, however strangely, they showed very little concern about her warning. Henrietta gave Erin some tea, at which point, Erin began to realize that the baby Henrietta was handling was not her own (the implication was that the baby actually belonged to the suicidal hitchhiker). She then tried to escape from the trailer, but was soon knocked out by the tea she had just consumed, which turned out to be drugged. When she regained consciousness, she awoke back at the Hewitt residence. After being forced into the cellar, she then found a greviously wounded Andy who was suspended in the cellar of the house on a meat hook. When she tried to help him off the meat hook, she only succeeded in impaling Andy further in the hook after she accidentally let go of him after slipping. Knowing of futility of the situation and that he was dead weight, Andy begged her to put him out of his misery. Tearfully, Erin ablidged and took a nearby knife and then stabbed Andy in the stomach, finally putting him out of his misery. She then found Morgan, who had been likewise tortured and imprisoned by Leatherface and “Sheriff Hoyt”. Once again, Erin came to aide of her friend and released him. Right afterwards, Leatherface resumed his pursuit of her and preceded to swing his chainsaw at them. They however managed to temporarily escape him when aide came in the form of a small inbred child named Jedidiah. Jedidiah led Erin and Morgan through an underground tunnel that exited near the Blair Meat Company. Thomas Hewitt then managed to catch up to the pair and finished off Morgan after he sacrified himself to allow Erin to escape, leaving Jedidiah behind. Erin then ran to the slaughterhouse and hid inside one of the meat lockers. As Thomas searched the area, he managed to locate where Erin was but was soon distracted by a squeal of a pig in a nearby locker which allowed Erin to get the upper hand, hacking at him wildly with a meat cleaver until she succeeded in cutting off his right arm, disarming him and allowing her to escape him. She flailed about frantically in the street until she was picked up by a nearby trucker named Big Rig Bob. When the man began driving towards the Cele Community Center, Erin began to freaked out, realizing the direction the truck was heading, and then grabbed the wheel, forcing him off the side of the road. She ran out of the vehicle once the truck parked at the Last Chance gas station, at which point, the rest of the family became aware of her presence. While the they were distracted by the truck driver and ran outside to find her, Erin sneaked back into the general store and rescued the baby. She then made her way to the sheriff's car and managed to hotwire it right as he was about to find her and she proceded to ran him over multiple times until he was dead. She then sped away from the scene as quickly as she could, nearly getting slashed by Leatherface as he was swinging his chainsaw at her in a final attempted to kill her. Alternate Ending In the original ending, it was revealed that the whole film was actually being told by an older Erin who was in an insane asylum and is being interviewed by a reporter. She then tells him that she doubts Leatherface had died due to the body they found and performed an autopsy on having two arms while the real Leatherface only had one, it then shows a shadowy figure walk out the door, presuming to be Leatherface. It is also revealed by Erin that the baby she rescued is in a foster family. Notes & Trivia *The character of Erin (TCM) was created by director Marcus Nispel and screenwriter Scott Kosar. *Erin's surname is never provided through the course of the film. *What became of Erin, or the baby she had rescued, following the events of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is unknown. *Erin never knew that Kemper had purchased a tear-cut diamond ring and had planned on proposing to her. The ring fell out of Kemper's pocket after he had been attacked by Thomas Hewitt. *Erin is an analog for Sally Hardesty, who was the "Final Girl" from the original The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. *Erin had a tattoo on her lower right-side abdomen. This is actually actress Jessica Biel's tattoo. *Erin is one of two characters seen in the film with visible tattoos. The other is Sheriff Hoyt, who has tattoos on both forearms. *In some deleted scenes it is revealed that the reason for Erin not smoking the weed or drinking was because she was pregnant. It is unknown if she is pregnant in the final film. *Erin had been dating Kemper for three years. *She originated from Arizona as her, Kemper, Pepper and Morgan's hometown's are revealed. *She is the only survivor of the Hewitt Family and the only one to kill a Hewitt family member. Gallery imagess.jpg|Erin overlooking the road from Kemper's front passenger seat 2Er.png|Erin arriving at Luda Mae's Gas Station images2.jpg|Erin ending the democratic vote over the course of action concerning the female hitchhiker,by coercing Kemper with the girl's family will be wanting her body back The_Texas_Chainsaw_Massacre_13185_Medium.jpg|Erin arrives at the Hewitt residence with Kemper peering in through the front door communicating with Uncle Monty Screenshot 2018-01-31 at 1.15.37 PM.png|Monty copping a feel of Erin´s buttocks TCM03_05s.jpg|Erin returns to the Hewitt residence accompanied by Andy tcms14.jpg|Erin complimenting Uncle Monty on the Hewitt residence garden as a conversation distraction so Andy can sneak inside looking for Kemper image.jpg|Erin and Andy flinch back in fear as Thomas emerges from behind the Furnace Room entrance texaschain3.jpg|Erin after stashing away Morgan in the cemetary house closet stashes underneath a wall from the pursuing Thomas 1texjessicalooks.jpg|Erin alerted by Uncle Monty untitled.png|Erin with Pepper at the Old Crawford Mill discussing with Andy and Morgan the course of action to take over Kemper's disappearence the_texas_chainsaw_massacre_2003_kemper_and_erin.jpg|Erin with Kemper after the hitchhiker's suicide being assured that the pounds of marijuana in the van is for distribution in exchange for the income they need to start a life together tcms03.jpg|Erin glancing over at Kemper laughing concerning Morgan's statement to Pepper and Andy on the percentage of young adults and Sexually Transmitted Diseases texaschainsawmassacre3.jpg|Erin navigating through the Blair Meat Co. Abbattoirs 19432_1351347688270_full.jpg|Erin in the Sheriff's vehicle hotwiring an escape for her and the hitchhiker's baby the-texas-chainsaw-massacre-205.jpg|Erin set before an emerging Thomas References Category:Alive characters Category:Survivors Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 Characters